


Specialis Revelio

by Vickaanpickaan, Wisslan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Antisemitism, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sexual Content, Sickness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickaanpickaan/pseuds/Vickaanpickaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisslan/pseuds/Wisslan
Summary: The Beatles have joined the Marauders for an adventure at Hogwarts. A new teacher, a sickness spreading and love drama unfolds as the terrible eight start their sixth year of Hogwarts!





	1. A ticket to ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is a new chaptered fanfiction, crossing the Harry Potter and Beatles universe. We hope you'll enjoy. 
> 
> There is antisemitism present in the story. We don't stand for that but it's important for the story!

The big round clock said a quarter to eleven on Kings Cross station in London. The station was full of all kinds of people. There were muggles, hurrying through the station with drops of sweat dripping over their foreheads as they were running to catch their train to work. They were too busy to notice anything out of the ordinary. Such as people with long robes and carries full of strange things. Because this particular day there was. It was the first of September and all the wizards were about to enter the train for another year at Hogwarts. One by one they ran in between platform nine and ten to enter their secret passage. Once you came through the passage you landed onto platform nine and three quarters, the only way to Hogwarts. Amongst all the fresh faced students and worried parents one boy stood out. He wasn’t surrounded by family. His bags were worn, his shoes untied and his hair messy which earned him a few odd looks as he pushed his way through the crowd of cuddling families. He had one goal, the train that would take him to paradise and his name was Sirius Black.

It was Siruis’ sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he could not be more excited. Anything to get away from his so called home was considered heavenly. However, the thing he looked the most forward to was to meet his best friends again. Speaking of the devil…

“Sirius!” A voice hollered over all the obnoxious “I’ll miss you” “be safe”. Said boy turned his head to look for the caller. “Sirius, mate!”

He finally spotted the boy calling for him. Another fresh faced boy with glasses on his perky nose and equally messy hair, maybe not just as long was standing partly behind him, bag in hand and tie undone.

“James.” Sirius breathed and walked over to give his friend a one armed hug. James patted him on the back and then stepped back to gazee at Sirius long locks.

“Oh, mademoiselle!” James teased and did a small bow. “Your hair looks lovely!”

“Shut up, let’s get on board.” Sirius said and did a dramatic head turn, his locks swaying. James laughed and followed him onto the already packed train.

They pushed their way through the equally large crowd on the train and nearly tripped inside one of the few empty, velvet decorated, compartments. 

“This will do.” James laughed.

They sat down and started talking about everything between heaven and earth as another boy entered. A much smaller one that made up for his length with width. He gave them a shaky smile and clumsily sat down next to James.

“Hello, Pete. How’s your summer been?” James asked with a confident grin stretching on his face.

“Don’t call me Pete.” Peter let out, crossing his arms in a childish manner and not replying to the rest of the question. Thankfully he didn’t have to endure the silence as a gangly boy stepped through, face distorted by long scars and pale brown locks swept into a tidy cut. 

“Remus!” Sirius grinned and patted the spot next to him, scooting closer to the window. Remus stashed his bag up in the overhead compartment and sat down next to Sirius.

“You need a haircut.” He said, giving Sirius unruly locks a disapproving stare.

“Nice to see you as well, mete.” Sirius said jokingly. It was such a relief to be sitting here once again and all you had to worry about was to whether Remus would fall asleep within the hour and who’d become the victim of his unconscious cuddles.. They all laughed and there was no such thing as an awkward silence. As the train was just about to leave the platform, they spotted someone walking back and forth in the corridor outside of the compartment. Seeing his worried expression through the glass door, they looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. James stood up and pushed the door to the side to open it and stuck his head out. 

“Oi.” He said, catching the boy’s attention. He was about Peter’s size but skinny with a great mop of hair and the largest nose that James had ever seen. “You lost?”

“Yeah, I lost me mates.” The boy let out, not sounding overly concerned. “Is there room ‘ere?”

“Sure, come in.” James replied and held the door open for the boy who slipped in and sat down next to Peter. “The name’s James.”

“Richard Starkey.” The boy replied as he put his bag under his feet like a footrest. “But call me Ringo.”

“Ringo?” Sirius let out. “That’s the coolest name ever! I’m Sirius. That’s Peter and this is...”

“I can introduce myself, thank you very much.” Remus interrupted and stuck out a hand for Ringo to shake. “My name is Remus Lupin, nice to meet you.”

“Same to you.” Ringo said and accepted the handshake. “Which year are you?”

“We are all sixth.” James replied, walking over and bouncing down in the seat closest to the window. “You?”

“Oh I’m sixth too.” Ringo replied and Sirius raised a brow. This little thing is sixteen? He doesn’t look a day above twelve.

“Well if that is the scenario then we should get to know each other.” Sirius let out, not fully convinced yet. Not that it really bothered him. This new boy should at least feel welcomed if he was about to spend the year in the same corridors and classroom as himself. “Unless you have anything to say against it?”

“Sure, why not.” Ringo said and all the other boys started to grin like idiots. This Ringo dude had no idea what he just signed up for.

Because these four boys were just not any other boys, they were the marauders. They were the students at Hogwarts who probably got the most detentions ever. If there would be an award for detentions, they would hold it. The teachers must have hated them because of all of the pranks and mischief they spent the years making. Amongst the students however, they were legends. Everyone either adored them, wanted to be them or secretly talked about them, too ashamed to admit that they had such influence on them. Needless to say, Ringo was up for either the best time of his life, or the worst.

“Lovely.” Smiled James and rubbed his hands together, intrigued by all the possible things they could make Ringo do.

“Let´s be nice to our new friend, James. “ Remus sighed as he saw the familiar expression on James´ face.

“Fine.” James laughed a little. “You are such a tosser sometimes, Rem.”

“How about 20 questions” Remus said, ignoring James for the moment. “We get turns to ask a person whatever question pops up to our head and if one should refuse to answer…”

“They get to complete a forfeit, which we get to choose!” Sirius exclaimed. “Let´s just say that this forfeit could be anything and mark my words anything.” He seemed almost too proud of himself.

“That should motivate us all to just simply answer the question yeah”. Said Remus, agreeing to Sirius. Ringo swallowed nervously, even though he still wasn’t quite sure of what was about to happen.

“So, I’ll go first.” James said and turned to Ringo. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from Liverpool.” Ringo stated. “Is it my turn to ask a question? Okay, uh Peter. –what’s your favourite food?” This earned laughter from the rest.

“I think we can answer that for him.” Sirius laughed. Peter’s face turned into a bright shade of red and he tried to hide it with looking down. “Peter here eats anything, he´d eat his own arm if he was out of breakfast.”

“Alright, alright.” Peter managed and waved his hand lightly as the others snickered. “Very funny. Sirius, who’s your crush?”

Sirius blushed mildly as he was caught off guard by Peter’s question. His eyes flickered over to Remus for a moment.

“S’ none of your business.” He managed to chalk out.

“That means forfeit!” James yelled. “Alright boys, let’s give him something terrible.”

He pretended to think for a moment, humming and staring at Peter. They shared a knowing look, which made Sirius sweat in his seat.

“You have to kiss Remus.” James dead panned.

“Why am I to be punished?” Remus asked. “It’s his bloody forfeit!”

“Don’t be like that, Mooney.” James teased. “We all know you’d enjoy it.” This caused Remus to turn red as well. Even though James just teased him, there was a certain truth to it. This, however was not the time to confess that.

“Then how about you kiss him then James, if you seem so keen on making Sirius kiss anyone.” Remus stated. He tried to keep a straight face but deep down he couldn’t help but to feel jealous.

“Fuck it.” Sirius mumbled and leaned over to grip Remus chin. He turned his head towards himself, smashing his lips against Remus whose arms flailed as he tried to steady himself against the assault. Sirius let him go after a few painful seconds, pushing off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well there you go, pervert. Was that what you wanted to see?”

“Definitely.” James smirked and leaned back, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well then, James.” Sirius stated, crossing his own arms to mock James. “How’s your feelings for Snivellus, then?”

“Oh you know I love him.” James hummed. “Dirty old, creep.”

“Umm, who’s Sni-Sne?” Ringo questioned.

“Snivellus.” Sirius corrected. “He’s the asshole who has his eyes on James’ girl.”

“Oh.” Ringo replied lamely.

“Yeah, oh.” James snickered. “How about you then, Ringo? You got a girl?”

“No, not really.” He answered.

“Any secret crushes?” Sirius interrogated, leaning forth and resting his arms on his knees.

“Isn’t it my turn to ask a question?” Ringo asked.

“Just answer, Starkey.” Sirius pushed, grinning widely.

“Well, no.” Ringo blushed lightly, staring down at his hands.

“I think you’re lying.” James continued.

“How would you know?” Ringo asked, sending James a dirty look.

“I just know.” James started saying with a smirk. “I’m James Potter, I just know stuff.”

Remus rolled his eyes.

A few compartments down three boys were sat, chatting idly about Hogwarts and what to expect, until one thin faced boy spoke up, taking a look around.

“Oi, lads. Where’d Ringo go?” He asked his two friends.

“Did we lose him?” The round faced boy replied. “Come on, I can’t believe we lost, Ringo again. George weren’t you supposed to keep an eye on him?”

“I’m not his mother.” The thin faced boy, George, replied, leaning back into his seat with a sandwich in one hand.

“And he isn’t a kid.” The leader of the pack replied, kicking his feet up into the round faced boy’s lap. He was laying across three seats and now decided to take up a forth. “I’m sure he’s fine!”

“You don’t know that.” George said and got out of his seat, taking a bite from his sandwich. “We should go and look for him.”

“Come on, I’m comfy!” The leader complained.

“John.” The round faced boy chastised and gently pushed his feet down from his lap. John sighed but got up.

The three boys adventured out of the compartment, looking down the corridor. When they didn’t spot him amongst the students roaming around they shared a sigh and started walking down the row of student filled compartments, hoping to spot their big nosed friend.

John stuck his hands down his pockets, straight nose held high as he walked through the corridor, leading the way for his two friends. George kept looking through the windows of the compartments, knowing that John wouldn’t. Suddenly he stopped, staring in through a window. Ringo was there, with four other boys sat around him, leering dangerously. Wait, Ringo wasn’t sitting down like the others. He had his feet on the cushion of the sofa, his hands on the floor and he was… Attempting a handstand?

George caught interest and shuffled the door open, causing Ringo to collapse onto the floor in shock. The other boys snapped their head up to meet his odd stare. George took another bite from his sandwich. 

“Need something?” James asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Oi, that’s Ringo!”

The round faced boy had snuck up to them, poking his head in through the door.

“George, Paul?” Ringo asked, untangling himself from his own body and carefully getting off the floor, rubbing his sore shoulder that had taken most of the fall damage.

“Yeah, what are you doing?” Paul asked.

“A handstand.” Ringo replied casually, like he was just explaining what he had for breakfast.

“Alright, well come along, we need you back.” Paul said.

“Hold up, hold up.” James said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Paul this is George, and..?” Paul looked around, spotting John further down the corridor. “John! Johnny?”

John turned his head at hearing Paul and walked back to them, sticking his head through the door as well.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Well Ringo was doing a handstand.” George explained.

“Was it a good one?” John questioned.

“Not really.” George replied.

“Who are these guys?” John nodded towards the other boys sat in their robes.

The four boys in the carriage shared a look. John, or whatever he was called, didn’t know who they were?

“You must be new.” Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. “Well I am Sirius, this is Peter, James and…”

“Remus, nice to meet you.” Remus cut in, sending Sirius a look.

“Pleasure.” Said Paul. “Now if you excuse us- Ringo do you mind?” He was gesturing out through the door with his hand to imply that he would be leaving this instant.

“Hold on.” James said. “We were having fun, don’t spoil the party.”

“Not much of a party, really.” John said, wrinkling his nose. “Come along Ringo, these brats look a bit too pompous, don’t you think, and you need a haircut.” He pointed an accusing finger at Sirius.

Sirius was caught off guard. This dude? He ran a hand through his hair, as to comfort it from the horrible insult.

“Hey, what’s the attitude, mop-top?” James frowned.

“Who are you calling mop-top, four-eyes?” John bit back, making James stand up.

“Wait, wait!” Remus started but James was already marching towards John, pushing Ringo aside.

Ringo moved out of the door, taking George and Paul with him.

“I don’t know what your problem is.” James said. “But do as all a favour and just fuck off, alright?”

“Fuck you.” John replied and gave James a hard push.

James grabbed John by his white dress-shirt and pushed him up by the wall, not knowing that John was especially talented when it came to fighting. He let up a knee, catching James groin, making him drop John. The scene caused people to stick their heads out of their compartments one by one, not wanting to miss a single second of the fight. Soon loud cheers and chants started to echo within the train. Remus and Sirius rushed out into the corridor, Sirius egging James on and Remus glaring at him for doing so.

John might be shorter but he was well off in a fight and soon had James down on the ground, straddling his chest and readied a punch. James managed to buck him off, the boys rolling around on the floor until James was on top. He punched John square in the jaw, making the other’s head spin. John groaned and flailed to get James off. 

“That’s enough.” Remus pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered around. “Sirius, help me!”

“Why?” Sirius asked as John grabbed James by his shirt, pushing him off. The boys got to their feet, lunging for each other’s throats again.

“SIRIUS!” Remus yelled as he grabbed James by the collar of his shirt. Sirius muttered a small “fine” and walked over, grabbing James’ arms.

George sighed and sprung to action. He grabbed John by the scruff of his neck, shoving him back into Paul who grabbed John by his arms, holding him back.

“Fuck you, four-eyes.” John spat blood onto the carpet, right in front of James feet.

“This isn’t over, mop-top.” James growled, going mostly slack in Remus and Sirius hold.

“Alright drama queens, fight is over. Nothing left to see here!” Remus sighed, waving his arm over his head to disband the crowd.

People sighed as they started to stump back to their carriages. Eyes were focused on the floor in disappointment and a not much was heard. James and John gave each other looks that they would wish impaled the other one. Remus, Sirius, George and Paul let out a sigh of relief and started to carry the remaining of their leaders away from the scene as a screeching was heard. The sound pierced its way in their heads as they spun around again.

There was a small girl desperately grabbing her throat and her face started to shift colour into a soft purple. She was trying to get her friends to help her by grabbing their clothes as she started to loose balance. The other girls started to panic but was unable to move. The purple-faced girl fell face-forward towards her friends who used their full strength to keep her from injuring herself by falling to the floor. People started to get back into their previous positions but this time no cheering was to be heard. Everyone held their breath and didn’t know what to do. The train kept moving in a high speed and bumping from side to side. The girls lost their balance and the unconscious girl fell out of their grip. She landed on the floor without any effort done to protect herself. She laid there, face still purple and weird lumps started to form on her skin. Her eyes were wide-open and bloodshot. From her mouth a thin strand of crimson red blood started to drip.

“What should we do!?” A girl cried out, voice breaking mid-sentence. Salty tears were starting to fall from her eyes making watery streaks down her skin. “That´s my little sister! Help my Emma please!”

People unfroze from their positions and started to run around in circles instead. Somehow someone had managed to get a hold of the paramedic located on the train who took the girl and apparated, probably to Hogwarts or St. Mungos. The other paramedic shouted at the crowd to get moving and that everything should be fine before reassuring the girl that her friend was alright.

Remus managed to get all his friends back into the carriage before the rush of people moving about to get back to their compartments started. He sat James down in his seat and sighed.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, standing back and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, James, what the hell?” Sirius asked. “He was like two inches shorter than you. You should have beaten him to the pulp!”

“You are not helping, Sirius!”

The other four boys managed to get back to their own carriage too. Paul sat down with John’s head in his lap, worryingly dabbing away at his swollen lip with a soft handkerchief that Ringo had managed to find. George and Ringo sat down on the other side of them, George with a box of Bertie Bott’s beans in his hands.

“How can you eat after all this?” Ringo asked, declining the beans when George offered.

“I’m hungry.” He said innocently, popping another bean into his mouth.

“Well, we haven’t even gotten to the school yet and things are already heading south.” Paul sighed. “We need to keep it down and not draw so much attention. That goes to you too, John.”

 

The train arrived at Hogwarts a peaceful hour later and all the students got off and headed up to the school. Paul, George, Ringo and John separated quickly to go their separate houses. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter headed up together, walking in through the massive doors to the dining hall. James quickly spotted Lily and rushed over to her, taking her into his arms. The other three took their seats at the table. James grabbed Lily by her hand and pulled her over to them, sitting down.

The sorting ceremony started shortly after, all the new first years were sorted into their respective houses, but before anyone could eat, Dumbledore stood up from his seat, splaying his hands out as to greet the new students.

“Welcome! To Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I welcome the new and the old students.” He started warmly. “This year we start off by introducing our new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Brian Epstein!”

A young man waved from his chair, his eyes squinting together into a warming smile. He was dressed in a terribly smart outfit, making James and Sirius roll their eyes, show off. 

“We hope that he will settle in nicely here at the school” Dumbledore said and turned back to the students. “Now for some more unpleasant news. As you may know, a student fell ill on the train this afternoon. She is now stable and being treated at St. Mungos. We don’t know yet if it is contagious but we ask you to keep an eye on yourself and if you feel the slightest bit ill, that you report it to the hospital wing. Now, welcome back and let the feast begin!”

Suddenly the tables filled with foods of all kinds and people seemed to forget the incident for the moment. However James, Remus, Peter and Sirius along with the new names John, Ringo, Paul and George all knew that this wouldn’t be a normal year at Hogwarts. Only time would come to tell just how bad stuff would get.

After they had eaten so much that couldn’t physically fit more in their stomachs they began to walk to their dormitories. Confused first years followed the slightly bored last years and Remus, Sirius, James and Peter walked the familiar way up to their common room.

“Bubbling baboons.” Said James and the heavy door swung open. They all walked inside and headed up for their familiar bedroom.

They all walked inside and collectively spotted the fifth bed that had been crammed inside.

“Who the hell?” Sirius asked as he settled down on his own bed.

“Looks like we have a new room-mate.” Remus said as he settled down on the bed next to Sirius, stretching out and picking up his backpack from the floor. He opened it and pulled out one of his many books.

“We’ll treat him right.” James said with a grin as he sat down on Peter’s bed along with Peter. “Won’t we?”

“Sure.” Peter replied warily, noticing the hint of sarcasm in James’ voice.

They all turned their heads at the sudden creak of the door opening. In stepped none other than that fucking round faced mop-top from the train. Sirius groaned loudly at the mere sight of him.

“Oh, it’s you.” Mop-top sighed when he noticed that the he would be sharing a room with the four people that had knocked John down on the train.

“You’re going to be our room-mate?” Sirius gawked. “Hell no!”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Mop-top replied and walked over to his bed.

“Who even are you?” James asked, squinting at the new boy.

“My name is Paul.” Said boy replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed, starting to untie his shoes. “I’m new here.”

“So I have noticed.” James sneered. “Look here, you…”

“That’s quite enough.” Remus interrupted. “I’m sure we all just got off to a really bad start. My name is Remus, Remus Lupin.”

“Paul McCartney.” Paul replied, throwing him a quick smile and then peeling his shoes off from his feet. “Look, I’m sorry for what John did on the train. His temper is a bit off.”

“You could say that.” Sirius mumbled.

Paul climbed onto the bed and pulled the blinds shut around him, tuning out the others. This was going to be a long year.


	2. A day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback

Paul leaned back in the tub, feeling the water wash over his pale, full body. He took his bar of soap and a small cloth, running it gently over his arms and legs. Sighing softly, he relaxed into the warm water, eyes falling to a close, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes felt heavy and the warmth was so soothing.

A ringing woke him up, a loud shrill noise disturbing his gentle slumber. Paul panicked, almost slipping under the bubbles and water before regaining himself, grabbing onto the edges and heaving himself up. His heart pounded at fifty miles per hour and he bounced out of the tub, dripping from the now lukewarm water. Forgetting his nudeness he rushed out of the bathroom and down the small hall to the living-room where his phone was loudly ringing. Paul threw himself on the phone, picking it up and pressing it to his ear.

“Hullo.” He said to whoever was on the other line. “Paul speaking.”

“It’s George, where are you, lad?” George spoke through the phone. His usually gargled voice sounding even worse on the speaker.

“I’m in the bath.” Paul said, wrapping an arm around himself. A soft breeze rouse a shiver from him and all of his naked glory.

“Well you seem to be forgetting something.” Paul could hear him snicker on the other end. “We have a meeting, it started thirty minutes ago.”

Paul swore loudly, dropping the phone and rushing back towards his bedroom. The last thing he heard was George cackling on the phone.

Shit, shit, shit… He knew it was something that he had forgotten about. Quickly he let his eyes gaze around in his room. He spotted his suit thrown haphazardly on his bed. He started putting it on his body who now was impressively similar in texture to a raisin. He knew he was already late but since it was an important meeting he didn’t want to become that much later than he already was.

Not that much later, he was all dressed and ready to go but had his heart up in his throat. He ran down the street, trying to catch a taxi while praying to any mystic power that existed that there would be some. He seemed to be lucky because shortly after that a black car with the sign taxi pulled up next to him. The driver was in the mid 40´s and had more moustache than face. He seemed tired of his job and just waved Paul inside.

“Where to?” He sighed.

“Um… Whitehall.” Paul answered after a second of thinking. 

The car took off down the road. Paul leaned back against the leather seats, his knee bouncing vigorously. His mind wandered out of the window, his eyes following all the grey buildings that cascaded past the small vehicle. Most children get a heavy postcard filled with secrets about a heavenly place called Hogwarts when they turned eleven but Paul, his witch mother and muggle father received a black letter, filled with darker secrets from a company called Apple. His parents had to send him away to a facility run by the ministry. At the facility he had been the third to join and he had met the sickly and very timid Richard Starkey and then the “charming” bad boy John Lennon. Thinking back to it now, Paul couldn’t help but smile. All those hours he spent with those boys inside those facility walls, learning politics, spells and potions. The only time they were allowed to leave the facility was for Christmas. Summer break didn’t exist within the facility.

When Paul turned twelve a new boy came in, cheeks puffy from tears, snivelling and so god awfully shy. Poor little George, a mudblood harshly thrown into the wizarding world by being ripped away from his parents and given to three boys and the staff of the facility. Thankfully the boys could turn George’s tears into laughter through their shared interest, music.

The years went by and Paul turned sixteen. They were all let out into the world again, given an apartment each and a promise of a bright future. You see, these boys had been trained to work for the ministry as spies, ready to take out death eaters as they came. Nobody really knew what these death eaters were but they knew they would be dangerous. Paul assumed that the meeting he was currently late for would involve these creatures. Speaking of which.

“Hey, kid.” Paul was snapped out of it by the gruff man’s voice. He quickly looked around and noticed that they had arrived. He slipped a few pounds into the driver’s hand and exited the car, beginning his walk to the ministry of magic.

 

John was driving George out of his mind. The older boy was tapping his fingers against the marble table top, a click-clack noise echoing through the otherwise silent room. He sent John a dangerous glare which went unnoticed by said idiot. Their boss, a proud looking fella in a nice, shiny robe and equally shiny, hairless head seemed even more agitated at John than George.

“When did Mr. McCartney plan to arrive?” Mr. Boss man said, snapping George out of his glare.

“Dunno.” George shrugged. “He was having a bath.”

“A bath?” Their boss exclaimed.

“Yeah.” George said, leaning back into the chair. The man turned impossibly red in anger, looking like he would explode at any given time. “Look, he might be late, but he’ll be clean.”

John scoffed, kicking his feet up on the table, finally removing his damn annoying fingers from the surface in favour of crossing his arms over his chest. Ringo was sitting patiently in his chair, hands clasped on the table, eyes on the glittery ring decorating his thumb. How the hell was the man so patient?

The imaginary question was left unanswered as the doors flew open and a slightly dishevelled Paul McCartney stumbled through, wiping a light trail of sweat away from his forehead. He tumbled down into a chair, giving everyone one of his doe eyed smiles.

“Finally.” The boss said, rubbing his bald head. “Well now that you’re all here, let’s begin. Welcome to Apple headquarters. This is where you will have your offices later on and also where we will be working. Now you have already acquired a mission for this year. A new Defence Against The dark arts teacher is staring at Hogwarts this year. We have been watching him for a few years and he has been up to no good. We think he might be a death eater, out to hurt the students.”

“Who’s this teacher then?” Ringo asked.

“His name is Brian Epstein.” Boss man said, taking out a handmade book. The label on the cover read “Top secret”. He let the leather bound book slide out into the middle of the table.

John quickly grabbed it before anyone else, obviously intrigued by the fact that it was top secret. He looked at the picture of the man that covered the first page, blinking slightly. There was text underneath the picture, maybe. A bunch of scribbles blurred into a black mess.

“Give me that.” Paul said and snatched the book from his hands. “Don’t pretend that you can read without your glasses.”

“I can read perfectly well.” John shot back. “The handwriting is shitty.”

“What’s the plan?” Ringo asked, focus never even wavering.

“The plan is for the four of you to go to Hogwarts, undercover as students and find out more about Mr. Epstein and see what he is up to.” The older man explained from the head of the table. “All four of you will go to different houses and robes are already being sewn for you. Ringo you are in Hufflepuff, George Ravenclaw, Paul in Gryffindor and John in Slytherin. Robes and school materials will be arriving at your apartments along with bags to pack in. The train leaves station nine and three quarters at eleven o’clock, the first of September. That’s 22 days from now.”

They all hummed their agreements. George crossed his arms over his chest grinning widely. Not only did he get away from the facility, but he did get to enter Hogwarts. He had read about it in politics before and the premise of a school, full of kids his age and magic was enough to excite anyone. His eyes swept around the room. Ringo had a faint smile playing on his lips. Paul was reading into the book. John was sulking because of his poor eyesight and made eyes over at Paul from time to time.

“Any questions?” The boss then asked.

“Does it only have to be for a year?” George said hopefully, earning small nods from the others in agreement. George´s dream was about to become true and he would be happy about that no matter how long the stay would be. No harm done in asking though.

“For this year Mr. Harrison. You need to remind that the stay at Hogwarts is professional. You´ll be there as a work and that´s your primary assignment.” George´s smile dropped slightly. “However, we think you will learn a thing or two at Hogwarts that you could use later on. We would therefore advise you to study there for learning purposes as well.”

“You hear that John?” Paul started with a small laugh. “You will actually need to study.”

“Thank you Mr. McCartney. The most important thing you need to remember is to try to blend in to the mass. Don´t draw too much attention to yourselves, we don’t want our top secret information to leak out, do we?” The others nodded. “Just lay low, okay?”

Lay low. That couldn´t be so hard, could it? George looked over at the others. John was leaning behind Paul, poking his left shoulder, and before Paul noticed him he quickly sat back to his right again. He was trying not to laugh when Paul turned his head to his left to see who poked him. Ringo couldn´t hold it in though and was giggling slightly at John´s action. Paul got annoyed when he realised it was John and shot him a death glare, causing Johns arms to fly up as to imply he was innocent. Okay, laying low for them might be a bit more of a challenge.

The boss rolled his eyes, seemingly unimpressed. He was also starting to understand that the laying low business might not be very good for these boys…

“Assignments will be received through mail.” He spoke up, earning no one but Ringo’s attention who nodded along briefly. “Follow them through properly and send back your reports. No more questions? Good, dismissed.”

George had never seen a man get out of a room faster than that. He pretty much ran out, making John laugh. Ringo finally relaxed, flicked his hair out of his face and leaned back in the chair. George stretched his arms over his head, popping his back and shoulders. Meanwhile John had scooted his chair closer to Paul and was glancing at him from the corner of his eye, eyeing his suited waist. John lifted a hand from his chest and brought it out slowly. Then he swished his hand, efficiently stabbing Paul in the side with his finger. Paul let out a very unmanly squeak, bouncing aside and almost falling out of his chair.

“John, what the hell!” Paul scolded, starting to poke back. John batted his hand away, starting a poking war between the two.

George sighed and looked over at Ringo. God damn nerk twins. John and Paul had named themselves the Nerk twins since they looked a lot alike when they were younger and people kept getting their names mixed up.

“Laying low, huh?” Ringo scoffed. “Why don’t the two of you get married already?” He spoke up, stopping Paul and John’s fight. John had his hands on Paul’s waist. Paul had his hands placed over John’s, cheeks slightly flushed.

“Oh Paulie!” John bellowed, kicking the chair away and getting down on one knee. “Marry me!”

Paul grinned and nodded, throwing himself into John’s awaiting arms. 

“Oh John!” He moaned, making kissing noises as he went down. 

They disappeared from Ringo’s and George’s sight, making the pair roll their eyes and then laugh at their antics. George slowly stood from his chair, backing a bit since two of his friends had disappeared underneath the table and he felt that he was in danger, having his feet underneath there. As well as he was getting tired of sitting. Being bony had its difficulties, such as your legs falling asleep because you had no butt to sit on.

Ringo wasn’t clever enough to move out of the way and soon felt hands grip his ankles. He was tugged down underneath the table by John and Paul who efficiently held him down. John sat himself on Ringo’s hands whilst Paul occupied his thighs. He bent really low to fit under the table and let his fingers skid over Ringo’s side and stomach. Six years together meant that there was no secrets, especially no secrets about where one was ticklish.

George yet again rolled his eyes and bent down to look under the table as well.

“Come on guys, you´re supposed to be sixteen, not six.” He was just starting to crawl in to try and pull one of them out when a large hand was pressed up as a stop sign, hindering his movements.

“Password!” John exclaimed. “No entering our domain unless you got the password!”

“Lads, for fuck’s sake!” George was on his way in under the table to pull Paul away from poor Ringo, thus saving him from further torture. To not much success as Paul desperately held onto the hem of his friend´s trousers. The ones under the table giggled like small schoolgirls as a response to George’s frustration. Giving up on Paul he inched himself back out from the table, deciding on a new tactic. 

“Well, I guess I’ll go out and have my fill on my own.” George said, pushing his hands into his pockets. 

He heard the ruckus instantly quiet down underneath the table at the mention of alcohol. George smirked to himself and started walking towards the doors. He knew how to play his cards. Just because he was mostly quiet didn’t mean he didn’t listen. 

“Alright, alright!” Paul let out. A thump was heard underneath the table, probably Paul’s skull connecting with the table. “Ow…” 

“Watch it McCartney!” Ringo bellowed, apparently it was Ringo’s skull he connected with. Well that should be wooden too, at least according to George. 

John was the first to emerge from the table. He corrected his clothes as if nothing had happened, walking with his hands in his pockets towards George. Then came Paul, combing his fingers through his hair to soothe his now aching head. Ringo soon got up from underneath the table as well, mimicking Paul’s exact movements. George rolled his eyes and followed as John lead the way out of the meeting room. 

They made their way out of the ministry with some difficulty. Paul even had to stop a busy looking lady to ask her for directions. Her face turned stern and just mumbled something about kids making their way in the ministry being a shame or some rubbish like that. John had flipped her off, earning a shocked gasp and then they ran their way to the elevators. 

Ringo managed to find a map and soon enough they were on their way out of the ministry and onto the busy streets of London. They were roaming around aimlessly for a while before they spotted a small and ancient bar nearby. John guided them inside. The scent of alcohol hit them like walking into a wall and the light were dull. A few people were sat in the small building, mostly being some probably a bit too drunk muggles, to John, Paul, Ringo and George´s dismay. They all got dirty looks as they entered. 

“A bit young are we?” The bartender was blonde, in her thirties and looked like she took no shit from anyone. 

“Let’s go John, you’ll never get through her.” Paul whispered in his ear. John waved him off.

“Trust me lads, I got this.” John said and left them behind.

John swaggered right up to her as Paul, George and Ringo scurried off to find a table, sharing uncertain glances. She put her hands on her hips, studying him as he came closer. 

“ ‘S better than looking old.” John replied, sliding onto a stool by the wooden bardisk. “Tell me love, what does a man have to do to get a beer around here?” he let out, sounding on the edge of flirty. 

“Show his ID.” She replied, not affected by John being cheeky whatsoever. She probably had been through too many men coming up to her, trying to hit her up, for that to work.

John shook his head in dismay, a confident smirk playing on his lips. 

“What if I got this?” He slid an extensive amount of paper bills onto the counter. 

She looked around, the bar was mostly empty and no one seemed to be paying any attention. She put her hand over the bills and slid them towards her. John smirked in success as the bartender poured him four beers. 

“Thanks, love.” He said as she handed him the drinks. Balancing four glasses on two hands was tricky but he managed and made his way over to the boys, falling into the booth next to Paul. They all looked highly impressed, eyes gleaming with childish joy over the fact that John got them drinks. “Told you I got this.” He said proudly. 

“You’re amazing.” Ringo said as he took his drink, taking a sip of the musty liquor. 

“How much did you have to give her?” Paul asked, sounding slightly less impressed but with a smile on his face as he grabbed his drink. 

“Enough.” John replied half heartedly and took a healthy swig, feeling the drink warm his belly up. 

They settled with that answer and enjoyed their beers. Even if they were young they knew how to make a drink last their stay. Although they were going at it at a slow pace they ended up getting a second round of beers before calling it quits for the night. Ringo being the smallest one of them was the only one who was slightly tipsy and his face had a pink tint to it. The other three were only happy, buzzing with laughter and alcohol as they exited the bar, scouting the streets for something to lengthen their night. 

They strolled down the streets of London, bumping into each other ever so often and laughing loudly, causing their voices to echo. In their stupor they didn´t notice that the air had grown particularly cold and quiet around them. They got to a part of London that to their surprise didn't have any people in it. of course they noticed but made sure just to keep walking, still laughing at each other. 

George slipped out of the conversation as a chill ran through him. His eyes averted from the street they were walking down and he turned his head towards the alley they were passing. In the alley four or five (George wasn’t really sure) cloaked figures stood, curled together. One of the figures moved it’s head, staring right back at George. They quickly hid something under their clothes and let out something sounding like a hiss. He got a terrible feeling something was up with those figures even though he couldn´t put a finger on what it was.

“What about it, Georgie?” Paul asked, snapping George back into reality who apparently stopped walking for an instant. 

“What about what?” George asked, looking at Paul and then back at the alley. The figures were gone and he quickly started moving again. 

“I was asking if we should try sneaking into a stripclub.” Paul said. “What were you looking at?” He took a step backwards and bent his back the last way, to stand exactly where George just stood. He stared into the empty alley with a confused frown on his face before returning to the others once more.

“Oh.” George lied lamely. “Uh, nothing. Thought I saw a cat.”

“So desperate for pussy that he sees cats everywhere.” John teased. “It’s settled then, you need to get yourself a bird, mate!” 

George sent him a half hearted glare as they started to walk again. He threw one last glance back towards the alley but then shrugged. Maybe he was more drunk than he figured.


End file.
